The Afternoon
by seastar529
Summary: My third for Leo/family. This has a few spoilers for Bionic Showdown. This is after "At Night" and "Early Morning" but can stand alone. Bree is thinking during class and Leo needs to show her he is okay.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

Warning: spoilers on Bionic Showdown if you have not watched it.

This one is my Bree and Leo siblings one.

This is going to be a repetitive thing, Bree keeps thinking over the same things for part of the story.

##########################

Bree sat in her science class, but instead of diligently doing her work she was watching Leo. She would look down at her book when the teacher pass (they were reading) ad she would turn the page to make it look real. However all she really wanted to do was take Leo out of school and hug him. Why did Davenport make them go today? All of them were still out of it, Chase might even be failing a class today from how out of it, he seemed earlier.

Yesterday her little brother almost died trying to save them. Leo wasn't even meant to be on missions and yet he comes in them and usually he ends up saving the one that were meant to be there. Bree sighed angrily, even since she could remember she had always wanted a little brother; she had Chase but most of the time he was the one helping her and not the other way around like she wanted.

When Leo showed up she had failed to see that she had gotten what she wanted until the incident with the Spy Fly. He had asked her for her help! Not just homework help or test help or even girl help. He had needed her to fix his own mess this time and Bree almost smiled at the poor boy. She of course wanted to teach him a lesson, but she would have helped him either way.

"Ms. Davenport the answer please." Their teacher said. Bree's eyes widen as she looks around at the class staring at her. Leo was watching concerned from his place a few seats over.

"Um…I don't. . ." Bree stuttered. The teacher sighed.

"Please pay attention when I am speaking Ms. Davenport even your brother was." The teacher just finished when the bell rang and everyone rushed out.

Bree walked out and walked down the hall. There was a seat open and it was her free period right now so she took it. Opening her book she started to read for real or at least she tried. All her mind did was go back to yesterday. All the other times that she went on a mission she easily was able to put her mind back into normal girl mode, but Leo almost dying and Mr. Davenport getting kidnapped wasn't the easiest thing to bounce back from.

Leo dying.

Leo almost dying.

Leo almost being killed.

LEO ALMOST DYING!

It kept circling though her making her almost throw up. Nothing had ever really been that close before except when Adam, Chase, and she had almost been crushed by a ceiling. Then Leo almost dies to.

She was a pathetic older sister; he had almost dies saving her at least three times. Three time! THREE times! THREE TIMES! She let out a small choked cry only to feel arms wrap around her in a hug.

"Bree, why are you crying? Does something hurt?" Leo asked from behind her. Bree turned and grabbed Leo pulling him tightly in her arms.

"Leo!" Bree whispered tears just barely staying in her eyes. He sighed from inside of her hug.

"You're like this too? First Adam needed a hug, then Chase did, and now you. Who's next in the list of comfort Davenport?" Leo smiled at her. "Not that I mind, I love hugs, don't ever tell anyone that I admitted that."

Bree laughed a little bit, how Leo could be this nice and happy after all that they went through yesterday she didn't know. Maybe she should ask him about what happened, or about Marcus.

"Leo, what did Marcus do to you?" she muttered. She felt him freeze up slightly.

"Nothing you need to know about right now. Don't worry sis, it can't affect us at the moment. Let's enjoy the peace we have now I think this is the last break that we'll get for a while. Calm before the storm and all that."

"How can you be so casual when talking about this?" Bree asked. Leo gave her a huge smile.

"Because I have my big siblings, all I did was to make sure you guys were still alive and well. Marcus didn't kill you so I did my job." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But, we never listened to you and you almost got killed because of that. You almost died!" Bree yelled. Leo thanked the fact that the hallway was completely deserted.

"Doesn't matter, I knew when I asked to be on the team and then accepted the offer that I would probably be in life threatening situations. I pushed you out of the way of a falling ceiling without a second thought because I cared about you and I did what I did yesterday for the same reason. All of you have to accept that I'm part of this now and that I may be in some bad spots. I volunteered and I went to Marcus' house out of my own free will and I will stick to being on the team because of my own free will. If my big brothers and sister are going out there to fight danger I'm going to be helping them." Leo gave her another smile and hug. "That's my decision and I hope that my older siblings know how much I love them."

Bree hugged him tightly again and said, "And I hope you know how much we love you, especially me."

########################

**And there it is Bree and Leo as the siblings they are meant to be. Thanks for reading what do you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
